


We are one

by Fennethianell



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I literally cried about hour and a half after it, I love this movie, I loved rogue one, Star Wars - Freeform, but I can go all crazy about it aha, it was so... painful, like all of sw universe, maybe not this much now at this very moment, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fennethianell/pseuds/Fennethianell
Summary: What chance do we have?The question is what choice?Run, hide, plead for mercy, scatter your forces?You give way to an enemy this evil with this much powerand you condemn the galaxy to an eternity of submission.The time to fight is now!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, one of my best friends has a birthday today,  
> and since we both went together to see Rogue One,  
> and I felt only she understand my pain after watching it....  
> She requested the drawing, to be quite honest.  
> I was hoping for ending it in December, yet my brain was consumed by Fantastic Beasts  
> Entirely :")  
> Here it goes, the art for Ania, my lovely friend  
> Who stayed with me for over 11 years, and she is still present,  
> and if I need anything she will try her best, and same for me when it came with her.  
> I hope it will stay like this forever.


End file.
